


Пара пылинок

by Schwesterchen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на крэк-фест по заявке "У Дина проснулась маниакальная тяга к чистоте и порядку".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пара пылинок

**Author's Note:**

> жанр: юмор, крэк

\- Да, именно здесь, под тумбочкой… Вы называете это парой пылинок? Позвольте вам напомнить, милочка, что в пыли живут пылевые клещи...  
Сэм изо всех сил сосредоточился на новостной рассылке. Монолог, достойный престарелого профессора с манией чистоты, сам по себе не слишком ужасал. Пугало другое: эти слова исходили из уст Дина. Дина! Который вообще о существовании каких-то там клещей едва ли подозревал. Который если бы и стал двигать тумбочку, то точно не затем, чтобы искать там пыль. Который, в конце концов, при виде молоденькой горничной с солидными прелестями меньше всего на свете думал бы о ее прямых обязанностях!   
Разумеется, это было проклятие. Еще вечером Дин швырнул пакет из-под чипсов под сэмову кровать, а назавтра, ни свет ни заря, уже двигал эту самую кровать вместе с лежащим на ней Сэмом, от души прохаживаясь насчет качества уборки.   
К счастью, проклятие оказалось несложным, относительно безобидным и без труда снимаемым. Всего-то и требовалось, что хорошенько выпачкать пострадавшего. В общем, ничего особо страшного, если бы не одно «но»: нейтрализовать проклятие можно было только спустя тринадцать дней после начала действия. Сэм беззвучно застонал: время предстояло сложное… И чистое.   
Половина бюджета теперь уходила на чистящие средства, кои Дин закупал в угрожающих количествах и применял в таких концентрациях, что у Сэма слезились глаза и текло из носа.   
До прачечной Сэм мог добраться хоть вслепую и в полубессознательном состоянии.   
Горничные входили в их номер, как девственницы на арену со львами. И это притом, что администрация запросто могла бы на их номере нажиться – он был так похож на экспозиционную комнату, хоть экскурсии за деньги води.   
О горячей воде Сэму пришлось забыть. Дин надраивался по три четверти часа, если охота выдавалась чистой, и по полтора часа если… не очень чистой. В ванной выстроился такой ряд всяких пузырьков и бутылочек, что Сэм лишний раз глядеть в ту сторону боялся. Раньше Дин запросто мог, ввалившись перепачканным, утереться покрывалом с кровати (хотя, надо признать, обычно эти самые кровать и покрывало принадлежали Сэму), а теперь на цыпочках, стараясь ничего не задеть, трусил прямиком в ванную. Смотреть страшно…   
Святая святых – багажник «Импалы» - превратился в оружейную выставку. Все сияет, блестит… и горе Сэму, если он что-то клал не туда. Когда Сэм ошибся в третий раз, Дин обклеил весь багажник ярлычками.   
А еще брат ложился ровно в одиннадцать и вставал в семь. Всегда.   
\- Пора возвращаться! – как-то выдал он посреди зачистки вампирского гнезда. – Скоро спать ложиться.   
Сэм застыл с занесенным над недобитым вампиром мачете. Вампир тоже застыл.   
\- Чего-чего? – переспросил Сэм.   
\- На часы посмотри, - зевнул Дин. – Спать пора. Закругляйся, Сэмми. В следующий раз закончим.   
Сэм уронил мачете и обменялся с вампиром растерянными взглядами.   
\- Сэмми! Не тормози!   
Сэм пожал плечами, подобрал мачете и побрел за братом.   
\- А я? – робко вякнул вампир.   
Дин только отмахнулся.   
Вампир нудил Сэму в спину аж до самой «Импалы». Обиженная клыкастая физиономия прощально мелькнула в зеркале заднего обзора.   
На вторую неделю у Сэма начался нервный тик. Он с ностальгией вспоминал благословенные времена, когда брат обсыпал крошками пол и падал на кровать в ботинках. Жизнь стала невыносимой. А эти бесконечные «Сэм, переоденься!», «Сэм, разуйся!», «Сэм, не ставь грязную сумку на кровать!»? Сэм рос без матери, с отцом и старшим братом, у которых хватало других забот, помимо поддержания чистоты и порядка: у него просто не было иммунитета к замечаниям подобного рода.   
Ничего удивительного, что, когда пробила полночь, знаменующая конец тринадцатого дня, Сэм не стал медлить и минуты. Ждать, пока Дин выпачкается сам? Еще чего. Тот даже лужи на дороге обходил с таким лицом, будто они оскорбляли его одним своим видом. Злорадно улыбаясь, Сэм взял громадный пакет, совершил вылазку к мусорным контейнерам, под завязку набил пакет превосходными отбросами и потащил без преувеличения драгоценную ношу обратно в номер. Там он встал над братом, чинно почивающим на накрахмаленном (!) белье, пробормотал: «Аминь» и перевернул пакет над кроватью.   
Улепетывая от матерящегося Дина, без зазрения совести сшибающего мебель и рассыпающего с себя картофельные очистки, Сэм счастливо понимал, что брат полностью исцелился.


End file.
